


Man, don't get angry!

by tshjortile



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Mensch ärgere dich nicht (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshjortile/pseuds/tshjortile
Summary: Boris and Yuriy play a game.
Relationships: Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov & Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Man, don't get angry!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayhemWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemWonder/gifts).



> I promised @MayhemWonder to translate something for her - so here we are! Enjoy! :)  
> (Originally posted in German [here](https://www.animexx.de/fanfiction/390667/1270232/default/#complete))

"You wouldn't dare", Yuriy squinted, measuring Boris with a threatening gaze. His opponent returned it just as challenging. A mischievous grin tugged on his lips as he reached for the pawn that was closest to his roommate’s. He slowly counted the number the dice showed as he moved the pawn forward across the field. “One, two, three, four, five” There was a mischievous streak in Boris’ grin now. “… and six!”

With this he kicked Yuriy’s pawn. The little red cone ("I have red hair, I'm getting red!" Yuriy had shouted at the very beginning of their game) fell and rolled to the side before it came to rest in front of Yuriy. The redhead was still transfixed on the board they played on, his expression oscillating between “He wouldn’t dare!” and “He really did it!”. He trailed his shocked gaze to meet Boris’ eye who stuck out his tongue. “Mensch, ärgere dich nicht,” he rejoiced at the title of the German game that Ivan had brought back for them from his semester abroad in Bremen. _Man, don’t get angry_. Man, this board game would be the end of him.

Yuriy scoffed. “Тихо! That was my last piece, I would’ve won!”

Boris had no pity for him, but outright laughed into his face. “You see, I was right when I said you’d be a sore loser. Now accept your defeat,” he continued to provoke his roommate while rolling the dice again. He moved hiw pawn, counting aloud again. “One, two, three, four, and five”

His pawn stopped right after the starting point for Yuriy’s pawns. Yuriy’s eyebrow twitched dangerously as he threw the dice, fixing Boris’ last pawn on the field as if it were prey. He rolled a six, and nodded contendedly as he took his pawn to the starting field. He rolled again, this time a four.

"Well, well, well," Yuri's grin could not have been wider as he kicked Boris' pawn off the board. "One, two, three and four"

"You can't do that," Boris yelled. Yuriy chuckled, satisfied. "Sure I can. Man, don't get angry, it's just a game"

**Author's Note:**

> The game, "Mensch ärgere dich nicht" is a German game. If you're interested in how it works, there's a video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruK0qQuYugQ) where you can have a look at how it's played. Basically it's about bringing your pawns "home" quicker than your opponent, without being kicked off the board. :)


End file.
